


A Red Flag over a Red Sky

by anticentristpropaganda



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Angsty just a lil bit, Centricide - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, Slow Burn, jreg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticentristpropaganda/pseuds/anticentristpropaganda
Summary: The whole council of wackies live together, and Nazbol and Posadist like each other =)
Relationships: Nazbol/Posadist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Out in the Garden

Nazbol  
I woke up to the sensation of cold water drenching my clothes and body. I looked into the eyes of my tyrannizer. "Get up, lazy ass." said Homonationalist, seemingly at the end of his rope. "I know more than anyone know we need our beauty sleep, but damn, Nazbol. It's noon." I pushed him out of my room and threw off my drenched clothes to exchange them with fresh ones. Red button-up, a black trenchcoat, black jeans, and Doc Martens. Shit, I couldn't forget my ushanka either. I slammed my feet onto the stairs as I ran down them, hoping to annoy the rest of the house as much as Homonationalist annoyed me.  
I found Anarcho-Monarchy eating cereal with his feet up on the kitchen table. "Get your feet off the fucking table, jerk. Some of us want to eat?" I slapped him with my statement. He smirked at me. "Last time I checked, I bought the table my feet are on for this hellhouse. You wanna fight me?" I groaned. "Just stop being a dick, Mona. By the way, have you seen Posadism around?" I asked nervously. He gave me an even bigger smirk. I hated it when he looked at me like that, like he knew something I didn't. "He's out by the garden." Shit, that took me by surprise. Posadist wants to destroy the world, why would he find refuge in the garden? But nonetheless, I slipped out the back door and walked up to him.  
He was sitting criss-cross apple sauce on a stone by the river, letting a caterpillar run across his hands. "Hey, P! Enjoying a breath of fresh air?" I smiled at him. "Aren't you gonna nuke these things anyway, if you get your way?" He looked sadly at me. "Sometimes, the bugs are better at listening than those douches inside. Besides, we've both got cute antenna." He gave me a reassuring smile. "You're right, P. Sorry if the guys inside can be asshats sometimes." I was instantly hit with a wave of dread. Did the "douches inside" include me? I'm pretty hard to deal with sometimes anyway. I haven't said anything pleasant all day, besides to Posadist. "Sit." he said through a small smile. He patted the ground beside him enthusiastically. "Do you ever have a moment of clarity, Naz? I mean, look at our world. We're fighting the centrist threat. We're doubling our followers by the minute. I think we could achieve some real good here." He put his arm around me and pointed at a butterfly. "Look at her, Naz. I've been watching her for the last hour. She just came out of her cocoon." I pressed my hand against his cold forehead. "Are you feeling alright, P? You're normally a little creepy!" I chuckled. His touch lingered before pulling away. Shit, he looks hurt. "Is that true, Naz? You think I'm creepy?" He pushed himself off the ground and looked down directly into my eyes. "Our goals aren't that different, Naz. I'm surprised."  
"Wait, P! Shit, come back. I like your creepiness! It's cute!" Fuck, what was I saying? I'm gonna have to consult the council of wackies for advice. Sometimes, I didn't know what I was saying around Posadist. My heart got all fast and my hands clammy. I wiped my hands on my ushanka, dirty and matted from wear. Fuck.


	2. Hug it out, dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posadist and Nazbol hug it out, and Homonationalist is drama-starved

Posadist  
My heart rate started multiplying as I jogged the steps down to my room in the basement. When we all moved in together, I called the basement to use as a bunker and lab. I didn't regret it, but whenever Ancom came over the smell of weed settled down here. I ignored the smell and stared at my desk. All sorts of bright, radioactive substances in varying levels of illegal. All sorts of bright things that distracted me from whatever the fuck just happened outside. I heard the door shut upstairs, which I thought was Nazbol. I peeked around the stairwell to see him, standing confidently as always. However, I'm not as good as my bug friends are at hiding, and he spotted me.   
"Posadist." he said with a soft expression. He approached me and pulled me into a hug. I'm tried to remember why I was mad at him, but my brain was short-circuiting. I looked up at him and smiled (he's taller than me by 3 inches) and threw my arms around him. "Thanks, Naz. I really needed that."   
Homonationalist  
THOSE FUCKERS THOUGHT I WASN'T HOME! I'll bully Nazbol about it tomorrow, fuck up his toxic masculinity. I saw Posadist blushing when Nazbol hugged him, which I didn't think he could do. He does glow red, and all. I'd be jealous too, if Nazbol weren't a commie. Oh, well.


	3. Treehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nazbol fucks things up cause he's stupid

Posadist  
I chose not to sleep that night, I don't very often. I started my day around 4 am by pulling on a giant green hoodie, purple converse, and some blue jeans and grabbing some cereal from the kitchen. I dug through the fridge, only to have found Homonationalist there.  
"Oh look, if it isn't Nazbol's favorite body pillow!" he smirked. I blushed and slammed the fridge shut. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." I mumble. "Don't act like you don't know. I saw you. You were two shots away from making out right then and there!" He was so fucking proud. What was there to gossip about, anyway? Nazbol and I hugged and it's suddenly the hottest gossip. Stirring up shit. Typical Homonationalist. I was halfway out the back door when he proclaimed "Don't leave just yet, P! I'll talk to Nazbol too, tell him how you feel. Maybe then I won't have to get the two of you drunk to kiss."  
"You will NOT tell Nazbol that I like him." My expression drooped instantly. Fuck, I liked Nazbol? Just my luck that Homonationalist knew before I did. "And don't call me P!" I grumbled.  
I stumbled out to the garden, waiting for the sun to rise. It would be at least an hour, though. I would be mad at Homonationalist, but I did need to sort out my feelings sooner or later. I sat in the branches of a tree and looked through the window into Nazbol's room. He looked troubled, in fitful sleep. He can't escape his energetic confidence, even in when he wasn't conscious.  
Nazbol  
I woke up early that morning, around five. Posadist had told me how beautiful the sunrise was often, so I thought I'd check it out today. I threw on some clothes, eyes still drooping, and tiptoed to the kitchen to not wake anyone. I was surprised to see Homonationalist there, sitting on the countertop.  
"Hey, Naz." he smirked. "You should've told me you were dating Posadist. Two statists off the market in one day? I'm practically livid."  
"Posadist and I aren't dating, you gossipy fuck." I almost yelled.  
"Well, you should at least shoot your shot. He told me all about his little crush on you!" I would've wiped that smug look off of his face, but I was shocked. I blushed and stared at my feet. "Do you know where he is?" I asked quietly. "Same as usual, talking to bugs. Little shit." I carefully opened the back door, to see him staring east, hoping to catch the moment when the sun broke the skyline. I reached the base of his tree to smile up at him, but his focus was unbroken. I grabbed a branch and swung up, finally catching his attention. "Hey, Naz." he said softly, as if trying not to wake someone. I took my right hand and intertwined it with his. He stared at me, mouth in an o, but quickly regained his focus and smiled. "I came to see the sunrise you're always talking about, P." He pointed out towards the east. The sky was lightening shades of red.  
"I always imagined that after this is over, we'd see a red flag flying over the red sky." he said, dreamily. I took off my red trenchcoat and waved it around us. "How about now?" I laughed. We hesitated for a few minutes, the interaction tensing up. I was about to say something when Anarcho-Monarchy called out the back door, "Hey lovebirds! Breakfast!" Posadist chuckled, but I felt a deep pang inside of me. I felt on-display. First Homonationalist teased me, and now Anarcho-Monarchy? I just liked it when he smiles. I didn't like him like that! I did like it when he put his arm around me, and when he put his head on my shoulder when we watched movies together. Fuck, I did like him after all. We were up here holding hands. I was holding hands with a boy, and everyone could see. "I-I think I should go." I muttered. It was becoming painfully obvious I was uncomfortable. I pulled away and walked back into the house. Before I disappeared inside, I look back up at Posadist. He looks at me, hurt, like a lost child with a skinned knee.  
Posadist  
Anarcho-Monarchy called again for me to come to breakfast, but I can't bring myself to leave. It was stupid to think Naz liked me, even if it was for a moment. I sniffled, and a tear dripped down my cheek and off of my chin, which caused my jeans to melt where the teardrop landed. Fuck, I had to go. I gently swung myself down from the tree and sulked into the house. Nazbol made eye contact with me before quickly turning his attention to his bowl of oatmeal. I grabbed some cereal before walking off to my room, although I'm sure it came across as storming and pouting.


	4. You Can't Always be Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nazbol and Posadist stay in their rooms most of that day, but that night Posadist gets the idea to visit Naz and talk about what happened. Instead, he finds Nazbol at levels of drunk he didn't know were possible. Nazbol kisses him, but Posadist can't do anything because shortly after Naz passes out.

Nazbol  
Right before Posadist leaves, I notice a small hole in his jeans I didn't see before. I know his tears are radioactive, so he must have been crying. The instant he walked away, everyone stares at me.  
"What the fuck did you do, Naz?" asked Transhumanist. I stared down into my oatmeal.  
"Nothing, T." I sighed. Transhumanist has always been overprotective of Posadist, which pissed me off especially right now. I didn't mean to be jealous, but I'd give that robot fuck a good kicking if he pushed this. I didn't need any of this right now. "I'm taking a fucking nap. Don't interrupt me." I said harshly. I slinked up the stairs into the peace of my room.  
Posadist  
It was about 7:00 pm. I fiddled with my test tubes, making different combinations of the radioactive fluids I had stored down here. Fuck it, I gotta talk to Naz. I know it was him that made the first move. But if he liked me, why did he look at me like I was an alien? Everyone else already does. Something flipped a switch in him after Anarcho-Monarchy called out to him. I just gotta see what that meant. I jogged the stairs up to his room and knocked.  
"Hey, Naz." I whispered. Shit, he looked trashed. He was four bottles of vodka into it, at least. I usually didn't see him like this. His face pulled into a goofy smile. How can a human being be this plastered?  
"Pooooossaaaaddist!" he drawled. He stood up, but quickly miscalculated his reach and fell into the wall. I grabbed his shoulders to steady him up. "Heeeeyyy, I'm sorry about earlier. You know I looove ya!" He stared at my lips and pulled me into a kiss.  
Holy shit, this is happening! I kissed him back, but reluctantly. I have to be responsible and kiss him when he isn't drooling drunk. "Naz, I-I... I can't. I do really like you, but you're so drunk I doubt you'll remember this tomorrow."  
"Nooooo, staay! Staay here!" he smirked, right before passing out onto the bed. I pulled the blankets over him, smiled for the moment I'd lose by the morning, and paced out of the room. I had this stupid smile on my face, and a feeling of warmth passed through me. I knew this couldn't last, though, because even though Naz kissed me, it was repressed four bottles of vodka inside him. Fuck, what if he does remember? What if that just makes him even weirder around me?


	5. We Can't Always Say What We Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naz really likes Posadist, but internalized homophobia is a bitch

Nazbol  
I woke up with the worst hangover of my life. My head was throbbing, and my clothes were drenched in sweat. I looked at the empty vodka bottles on my desk, as well as the weed hidden under the table. What the fuck happened? But then, it all starts to piece together. Holding P's hand in the tree. Silently crying in my room that I didn't want to love him, but I did, and pouring out my first shot to forget. I had a funny dream that night, where I kissed Posadist. It wasn't glamorous, on some French hillside, but it was here and it was real. I guess my dream is to love him without shame. What would the Nazi say about me if he knew? He'd call me a fag, a degenerate, and go on his merry way. He's so a close friend of mine, and it kills me what he'd say if he knew. 

Posadist  
I called Ancom that morning, tried to sort some things out.  
"Hey dude. I gotta quick question about Naz." I sighed. "Do you know anything about him drinking? I found him fucking plastered yesterday and some weird shit happened."  
Qui giggled on the other line. "Did this "weird shit" involve some sort of confession? Maybe he has some feelings for you?"  
"Um... yeah." I confessed. Qui pulled the phone away from quis ear. "TANKIE! Come give me that 10 bucks!" Qui burst into laughter. "What the fuck was that about?" I asked, a little annoyed. I was genuinely worried about Naz.  
"Oh, nothing, Tankie and I just made a bet that he liked you. It seemed pretty obvious to us, I'm surprised you didn't catch on." qui said excitedly. "But yeah, Naz isn't the best with his feelings. I'm not surprised he had to get drunk to tell you how he felt. Go easy on him, though. I don't want to see his heart broken." 

Nazbol  
I walked into P's room. He was on the phone with someone and quickly hung up. "Hey, P. Why so tense?" I slung my arm around him. He looked scared, honestly. "Oh... I just,, uh," he mumbled.  
"What, did I do something stupid when I was drunk?" I giggled. He looked at me sympathetically, like he knew something I didn't. "Fuck. What did I do?" I groaned. This is what I get for bottling up emotions. "Well, you, uhh, er... Kissed me." he smiled. I stood, mouth open in shock. That wasn't a dream? Shit. "I-I'm so sorry, P. You're one of my best friends. I didn't mean to, honest. I-I-" Posadist's face drooped.  
"Oh, so- we're... friends. That's cool." He stared at his shoes. "No that's not what I meant! I mean, we can be more-" I tried to get him to talk to me, but he stayed silent. "I think you should go, Naz." he mumbled. I stopped at the doorframe to look at him. He stared back at me, with puppy-like eyes. What was it going to take for him to listen?


	6. A Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nazi comes over to hang out with Nazbol, but when Nazbol admits his feelings for Posadist to the Nazi, he beats up Nazbol beore Posadist comes and beats up the Nazi. Posadist quickly realizes that he has to tell Nazbol how he feels, so he kisses him (AND THIS TIME THEY'RE BOTH SOBER)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a n*zi character in this chapter, and he's homophobic, so if u get panicked or anxious from that kind of stuff just read the summary :)

Posadist  
This is the longest Naz and I have ever gone without talking. It had been 3 days, and I thought the other ideologies are starting to catch on. They still didn't know what happened between Naz and I. That was fine with me, honestly. Sometimes, I'd walk upstairs to grab a snack and see Naz there. He makes awkward eye contact, pleading me to say something. But still I said nothing. If Nazbol wanted to be with me, he could've not called me one of his "best friends". That shit cut deep. Next move? His.  
Nazbol  
Nazi came over today. Posadist was the only one in the house today, and I didn't feel like talking. He paced around my room, taking a look at the theory books I have stacked high around my bed. I didn't just have him come over for no reason, though. I wanted to talk to him about Posadist. I couldn't think of anyone else, even if Nazi is the most homophobic of the extremists. I had to let it all out. Surely he'd understand, right? We're friends. He notices me fiddling with my fingers.  
"Hey spaz. What're you so nervous about?" He fake punched me, and I flinched. "Ah, c'mon! Let it out."  
I looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. "I'm just... um... like someone I shouldn't." I confessed.  
"Awww look, he's in love." he teased. "Who is it? A commie? An-Syn is pretty, I get it. I'd take her for myself if Homonationalist didn't keep embarassing me in front of her. Little queer." he smiled. "C'mon, Naz, it can't be that bad. Tell me who!" He pleaded. I guess I'd have to tell him.  
"Actually, it's... uh, Posadist."  
Nazi backed up from me. "Wait, you're a queer too? I should've known. Bribing me to come to your room, fucking pervert. I should've known better." I stood up to match his eyes. I'm taller than him, I'm not scared. I'm not scared. I'm not scared. "Nazi, listen, it's not like that I-" I was interrupted by his flying fist. He punched me right in the nose, his ring slashing my cheek. When I was sitting on the ground, covering my bleeding wounds, he took a kick to my ribs too, which sent me onto my back.  
"There's more where that came from. Don't talk to me again, degenerate." 

Posadist  
I pretended not to hear what was going on upstairs until I heard Nazbol coughing, and it sounded like coughing up blood. I ran up to the first floor when I ran into Nazi.  
"Your boyfriend is upstairs, if that's what you came up for." he smirked.  
"What. The fuck. Did you do to him?!" I yelled.  
"Gave him what he had coming. Nazis and fags don't get along."  
I didn't know how to answer, other than by punching him in the temple. He was instantly knocked to the ground. A lot of people discount me for my small size, but my fists and temper are vicious. I opened the front door, where he promply stumbled out. "Watch your back, Posadist!" he grumbled. 

Nazbol  
I heard steps coming up the stairs, afraid Posadist wasn't able to take down Nazi and the Nazi was coming back to finish me off. A single tear fell down my cheek, but I brushed it away. How stupid and weak was I to let Nazi beat my ass without a fight? To let Posadist take care of it for me, knowing he could've been hurt or killed? My thoughts were silenced when Posadist walked in. I opened my mouth to greet him, but was quickly shut up when he held the back of my neck and kissed me. I kissed him back, to let him know. I do like him after all.

Posadist  
I was tired of fighting. I've never seen a look in a man's eyes like Nazi's, so full of disgust and anger. If something ever really happened to Naz, and we went our whole lives without this, I don't know if I'd forgive myself.

Nazbol  
Posadist pulled away, and stroked my cheek where my skin was busted. "I, uh, I'll go get a warm towel." he muttered. "You really need to get that looked at." He shortly returned with a warm cloth, dabbing my cheek with the towel. I groaned. "Fuuuck, that hurts!" He quickly pulled his hand away. "Uhhh, sorry." he spoke softly, like he was consoling a child. I took the towel in my left hand and pulled Posadist in with my right. I slung my arm around him, and he fell into my shoulder before gently falling alseep.


	7. Let Me Light Your Cigarette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posadist cleans up Nazbol's wounds. The rest of the ideologies come back to the Wacky house, but Nazbol and Posadist slip away for smoking and dancing.

Nazbol  
"Hey, P! P! Pssst." I poked Posadist's shoulder until he woke up. "Huh?" he said, disoriented. He looked me up and down.  
"Shit, Naz, you want me to take you to the hospital?" he asked, getting increasingly worried as he finished his sentence. My nose started bleeding again, forming a puddle on my lap. "Can you just grab the first-aid kit?" I whispered. Posadist was only sleeping for about half an hour after... all that. My wounds were still fresh. I followed him down to the kitchen, where he grabbed the first aid kit from the top of the fridge. He took a damp paper towel and wiped the dry blood off of my cheek and mouth. He paused to look at me for a second. "Hey, watcha looking at?" I smiled, softly. "You- you just look badass. With your scar and all." he mumbled, looking a little embarrassed. I know he meant well, but I tensed up. The sweet and sour of today. Nazi was no longer my friend. It was my fault, I should've seen it coming. That he'd be upset if he knew about me. Liking boys was something I carried with me for a while, but I never talked about it. Especially to the fucking personification of homophobia (look at my dumb ass). But, Posadist kissed me. That was a pretty fair trade if you ask me. I snapped back into the moment and looked into Posadist's eyes. "Thanks for, uh, saving my ass." I chuckled. He grinned at me, with a sympathetic look in his eyes. "I had an excuse to punch Nazi, I took it."

Posadist  
Around 8:00, a few of the ideologies stumbled in.  
"Hey, miss me?" winked Anmon. Homonationalist fluffed his hair in the mirror, Transhumanist adjusted his tinfoil arms, and Anprim fiddled with a moon charm he wore around his neck.  
"Oh, fuck off Anmon." I grinned. I did miss them all, even if they can be a bunch of pricks sometimes. They quickly turned their attention to Nazbol, who's wounds were becoming swollen since this morning's, erm, incident. "You should've seen the other guy." joked Naz, but they all looked at each other skeptically. Naz wasn't one to pick fights.  
"Oh come on, Naz! Can't hold your own in a fight? I should have known." mocked Homonationalist.  
"Well, uh, it was kinda a weird situation-" he stopped. I could see the look in his eyes, revisiting whatever the fuck happened. "Hey, Naz, come with me." I whispered. I grabbed his hand gently and we disappeared out the front door.  
We sat on the porch. "Hey, thanks for taking me out of that." he smiled at me. "Hey, I was thinking, maybe you could teach me to smoke?" I asked. He stood up. "Yeah, c'mon." he gestured forward.  
He pulled two cigs out of his chest pocket, and a lighter out of the brim of his ushanka. "It's just like normal breathing," he explained, "but savor the taste. And, be careful not to cough." He moved his face close to mine, lighting my cigarette with his. I took his hand and held it in mine. He smiled at me. I looked at Naz, then the beautiful city lights. I felt the smoke fill up my lungs and slowly let it all out, feeling renewed. He looked dangerous: smoke in his lips, hollow eyes, a busted-up face and twitchy hands. He spit the stub of his cigarette onto the ground and stepped on it. I followed suit.  
"Care for a dance?" he asked sheepishly. He wrapped his remaining arm around my waist, and I moved even closer to him. He hummed the tune of Frank Sinatra's "My Funny Valentine" while we stumbled around, chuckling at our equally bad dancing. I pressed my head to his chest, feeling the vibrations of his hum. He rocked me gently back and forward, feeling the rhythm of the song. When he finished, I pulled away and smiled at him. To avoid the rest of the ideologies, he showed me how to climb to the second story and enter through the window. I crept into my room and promptly passed out.


	8. Love is war and other bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nazbol is a sadboi :/

Nazbol  
I had another night of drinking that day. To forget, to remember. I pulled out my emergency vodka and a little bit of cocaine. I tell myself I don't drink to forget, but I do. I fucking do. I had to lose my best friend to have a boyfriend. The words ring in my ears, Nazi calling me "queer, fag, degenerate." Normally, he puts up with Homonationalist's shit, but I was his best friend. I could see it, the moment I went from compatriot to degenerate in his eyes. I fought the centrists, I fought the capitalists, but I couldn't fight myself. I would always lose.

Posadist  
I leaned my back against the doorframe, contemplating the weirdest fucking day of my life. I saved Nazbol from Nazi. I kissed Nazbol. We danced. I smoked for the first time. I smiled, but hesitantly. Before it registered with Nazbol that I wasn't Nazi, I could see right through him. He thought he was a dead man.

Nazbol  
I felt a buzz in my pocket, and retrieved my phone. It's Jreg. Fuck, sometimes I forget the mission here. Kill the centrists, then each other, blah blah. One of us is going to win. But we're tabling that.   
"Naz! Hey man," he cheered.   
"Ugh, what is it?" I groaned. I never liked getting news from him.   
"I've got a project for you. I heard about your good work with the Nazi, so I've decided to make you my mission man," he said enthusiastically.  
"Oh that wasn't-" I interrupted him.  
"You're not gonna tell me no, are you? Now, Moderate Lee needs to be taken out. We kill their most vulnerable. You're the man for the job. I'm counting on you, Naz." He sounded near threatening, but I couldn't say no. This is what I wanted, right? "Yeah, fine." I offered. I wiped my face with my hands and propped myself up. I really didn't have the energy for any of his shit, but it's not like I could say no.  
After I hung up the phone. A sudden realization hit me.

I could die. And now I had someone who actually wanted me to stay alive.


	9. Life's Fucked when ur Nuclear Crush is Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nazbol is smoochin Posadist and Transhumanist sees. Transhumanist is a little BITCH and gets all jealous

Posadist  
Nazbol knocked on the door. I knew it was him because of the tread of his boots.   
"Uhhhhh, come in." I yelled.  
"Hey!" he greeted me. He sat down beside me on the bed and pulled me into an unexpected kiss. Not that I'm an expert about Naz, but he's usually not a super affectionate guy, especially considering the door was open. I heard more footsteps, bringing the peeking eyes of Transhumanist lurking at the doorframe. He instantly scurried away when we made eye contact, but it was still going to be weird later. Naz didn't see though. For the best.  
"I just wanted to make sure you're awake. I'm making pancakes downstairs if you want some." he smiled.  
Okay, something was really weird now. I stared into his eyes for a moment, trying to decipher the sudden romantic gestures. Was something wrong?  
"Yeah, uh, okay." I softly responded. He gave me a sympathetic look before he sat up, making me wonder even more. Was he like this all the time?

Transhumanist  
Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK! Hot tears ran down my face and fogged up my mask. I was stupid. Stupid to hide my feelings, stupid to try to say something to Posadist, stupid that it was too late. It's always too late. I did like Posadist. It came out in jealousy, it came out in friendship. I never told him how I felt. And now I was paying the price.   
I fumbled through the numbers on my phone, landing on Jreg's number. Maybe I can send him away. I'll send Nazbol away and everything will be fine.   
My hand shook as I held the phone. "H-Hey, Jreg," I stumbled.   
"T, what's going on?" he beamed.  
"Hey, uh, um, I heard that you need a man for the Moderate Lee job. I think Nazbol would make a great candidate." I felt guilty, but I couldn't take it back now.   
"Oh don't worry man! I already called him. He's up for it." he sounded hesitant, but this news was good. Me and Posadist, alone in the house together. This could work!   
"Cool, uh, cool. Catch you later."  
"Yeah, thanks for calling! I'll tell Nazbol you put in a good word for him!"

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> *********************************  
> I hope you guys like it!!


End file.
